Rainbow in Your Eyes
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Songfic special Key's Birthday OnKey/BL/Romance/DLDR/ENJOY!


Title : Rainbow in Your Eyes

Main cast : OnKey couple (Onew & Key of SHINee)

Genre : Romance

Rating : Teen, General

THIS FICT IS MINE, BL, YAOI

Special for Key's day ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 _30 menit kita disini_

 _Tanpa suara_

 _Dan aku resah harus menunggu lama_

 _Kata darimu_

(author p.o.v)

Key terbatuk pelan. Sebatas hanya untuk memecah suasana sunyi diantara dirinya dan Onew yang kini tengah duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman kota Seoul. Entah mengapa suasana begini cukup membuatnya gugup. Ya, Key terkenal sebagai seorang almighty yang selalu ceria dan terkesan cerewet. Dan kali ini ia hanya diam. Benar-benar hanya diam bersama salah satu leader boyband terkenal di Korea Selatan. Tidak betah dengan keadaan begini terus, Key pun membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Ehm.. Onew hyung"

"Nde?" Onew mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk lama dan menatap langsung ke bola mata jernih Key. Key langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tak cukup berani melakukan itu.

"Apakah kau.. jadi mengatakan sesuatu?" tanpa basa basi Key langsung menekankan topik utama saat Onew mengajaknya keluar tadi.

Diam.

Tak ada jawaban. Terdengar hembusan nafas pelan dari Onew.

 _Mungkin butuh kursus_

 _Merangkai kata_

 _Untuk bicara_

 _Dan aku benci harus jujur padamu_

 _Tentang semua ini_

(Onew p.o.v)

Aku mendadak bisu. Ya, memang aku sudah mempersiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Aku pun sudah memantapkan diri untuk melakukan ini. Namun saat hanya berdua dengan Key, entah mengapa semua kalimat yang sudah kulatih berulang kali bagaikan tersapu angin malam yang berhembus disini.

Kau ingin tahu? Baik. Akan kujelaskan. Sudah sekian lama aku melakukan pendekatan dengan Key, dan hari ini.. pada hari ulang tahunnya aku memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Kutatap sekilas wajah Key. Cantik. Sungguh cantik. Dua bola mata jernihnya sungguh sepadan dengan bibir mungilnya. Terbayang kembali saat pertemuan pertama dengannya, yang aku pikir seorang yeoja karena ia sangat cerewet. Aku tersenyum kecil. Manis. Namja disampingku sangat manis.

 _Jam dinding pun tertawa karna ku hanya diam_

 _Dan membisu_

 _Ingin kumaki diriku sendiri_

 _Yang tak berkutik di depanmu_

(Key p.o.v)

Baiklah, sudah terlalu lama diam.

"Onew hy..."

"Kim Kibum"

Belum selesai aku menyebut namanya, Onew hyung sudah menyebut namaku duluan.

"Nde hyung?" jawabku sedikit serius. Ya, karena ia menyebut nama asliku.

"Aku mau bilang"

Aku terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya. Onew menatap dalam mataku membuatku sedikit gugup

"Kau sangat cantik" Onew hyung merapikan poniku.

DEG

Apa katanya barusan?

"Kau juga manis" Onew mengusap pipiku pelan.

Seseorang tolong aku! Kurasa pipiku memerah kali ini.

"Dan.. kau selalu bisa membuatku nyaman" kali ini Onew menggenggam tanganku. Kedua tanganku.

 _Eottohke,_ aku harus apa? Perasaanku tercampur, gugup, malu, dan bingung.

"Kim Kibum, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi sebagian dari hidupku? Mengisi lubuk hatiku yang kosong dan melengkapi ruas di antara jari-jariku dengan jari-jarimu selalu?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ya Tuhan, belajar dimana _oldman pabbo_ ini? Bagaimana bisa ia merangkai kata-kata seindah dan semanis itu?

Onew masih menatapku, aku yakin ia tengah menunggu jawabanku. Sementara aku.. sekarang aku merasakan lidahku kelu. Aku mendadak lupa cara berbicara.

"Onew hyung.. aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihku" aku segera menundukkan kepalaku. Tak kuat menatap mata bulan sabit Onew terlalu lama.

(Onew p.o.v)

" _YES! Key menerimaku!_ " aku menjerit dalam hati. Key menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengecupnya. Tangan halus yang kini menjadi milikku, beserta pemiliknya yang kini menjadi milikku pula.

" _Saengil chukkae hamnida chagi, saranghanda_ "

Kukecup perlahan bibir mungilnya. Manis. Kuharap rasa manis ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

 _Ada yang lain di senyummu_

 _Yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak_

 _Ada pelangi di bola matamu_

 _Dan memaksa diri tuk bilang_

 _Aku sayang padamu_

END


End file.
